Circle
Circle is a contestant on Object Lockdown. Apperance Circle is an orange sphere wearing a dark grey top hat with a grey rim. However, in Ice Guys Finish Last, he lost his hat. Personality Circle is an eccentric contestant who always strives to make people laugh. Due to his comedic background, he sometimes cannot control himself, and makes jokes often during serious situations. Because of this, some of his friends see him as rude sometimes, as he can never be honest or genuine about anything. Due to this and the fact that he always used to be on tour, he loses friends often, which hurts him emotionally. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Circle is first seen insulting Fire Extinguisher after having announced the start of Object Lockdown, saying that he does "look old." After being insulted, Fire Extinguisher makes a sarcastic statement back at him, saying he's "so nice." with Circle responding with "I know! Thanks mate." He is not seen for the rest of the episode afterwards. Rapping it Up Even with not being seen during the episode, he likely crossed the finish line at some point, as he was safe. The Cream of the Crop He did absolutely nothing during the episode, nor did he appear. He remained on the Safe Team regardless. Not Your Forte Ironically enough, unlike last episode, he shows up first, Hosting his new staged show (Titled as "Will Milky ever get a Personality?") Which pokes entirely at Milky's character. Milky then comes on stage, being insulted by the show. Circle then asks Milky why she decided she wanted to be featured on his show. (even though she never did) After hearing that, he passes off as nothing, and quickly moves onto his next question, in which she asks Milky how it feels to have no personality. After being insulted, he gets upset and says back to Milky "I though you were nice!" Then, after Milky goes on about being around people like him, he runs off the stage, saying the "show's over!" When the challenge comes around, he was the only one who sat out, thanks to Fire Extinguisher choosing him to sit out, even though he wanted to do so either way, and because of sitting out, he was put onto the Danger Team for the first time. Breaking the Mold When the challenge was announced to start, he immediately got disappointed since he had to compete in the challenge. During the later part of the challenge, he is seen trying to desperately do another episode of his "show" in the outskirts of the forest, with Milky still being aside with him. After Milky asked what his show had become, he said he couldn't get the stuff for his set since they couldn't leave the forest. After Milky starting wondering how Circle "knew" that, and wants to test it out, Circle grudgingly agrees, and states that it would be fun "seeing her die" then getting himself killed, along with Milky in the process, putting himself on the Danger Team, again. Revive and Survive Circle was not seen until he was revived, since he was dead. Later on, when he was eventually revived, he was safe at the elimination. Constructive Criticism He is first seen sitting aside a sidewalk, wondering why he had received so many votes last time, also stating that he's the "nicest" contestant around. Teapot then comes in, telling him that she doesn't agree with that. Wonder how, he asks Teapot how that is so. After Teapot brung up his show that was "harassing" Milky, he simply stated that it's a "big joke" and that it's a comedy show. Although, Teapot states that she doesn't think Milky took it as a joke. After that, Circle says that it's right in a way, and goes to prove that he's a nice person. He is then seen asking to help Sea Glass roll down her groceries to her car. He then ends up accidentally rolling her groceries off the hillside, and gets whacked by a Cane multiple times as a result. Teapot then comes in, stating that what Circle had done basically proved her point. During the Lockdown Session, he had received the second most amount of votes, only being saved by Snowboard's elimination. When the challenge started, he was chosen to be a Gather for his team. Early on in the challenge, he is seen asking his group on what they should take. After Sun had suggested taking the wooden supplies, Circle said that it was a brilliant plan to take the "wood n' stuff" poking fun at Sun's suggestion. After George had starting going on about his wooden house, He says to take the wood and some tools. Throughout the episode, he isn't seen helping his team for the rest of the challenge, although he does become safe, as his team got a decent score. Ice Guys Finish Last Circle’s first appearance is on Fire Extinguisher’s airplane, where he agrees with Milky that he’s glad not to be in Acorn’s seat, and then turns to Banana asking what he is reading. In the challenge, Circle gets paired with Banana, and while skiing down the mountain, Banana asks Circle what the “White stuff falling from the sky is”. Circle replies stating that it’s snow, and Banana then asks if it’s edible. Circle replies that snow can be edible, but doesn’t suggest eating it. Later, Banana tells Circle that a yellow bit in the snow made him feel queasy. Circle started lecturing Banana, but while doing so, Circle loses his hat in a tree. After Circle and Banana reach the bottom of the mountain, Circle starts crying because he lost his hat. Diamond mocks him by saying if the baby boy is crying, and Circle shouts for Diamond to not make fun of him. Trivia * Circle is TheWuggleJack's favorite contestant. * As of Episode 8, he has been the only contestant to "sit out" of a challenge at least once. Vote History Gallery Circle cut.png Circle hat.png|His Hat OLD5-Circle-Body.png|His Body OLD5-Circle-Body2.png Circle.png CircleNew.png Circle NEW.png OLD5-Circle.png 1575487365729.png|QUALITY Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Neutral